Gakuen Hetalia
by XxooNeko-ChanooxX
Summary: The World Academy is a private school that was founded recently. It imparts education to other countries in hopes of achieving world peace. All nations must attend it at least once in their life. Today was the first day for Alfred and Arthur


_The World Academy is a private school that was founded recently. It imparts education to other countries in hopes of achieving world peace. All nations must attend it at least once in their life. Today was the first day for Alfred (America) and Arthur (England)_

England's POV

I wake up and look around my room. My suit cases are all packed and my room looks bare. _Today is our first day at World Academy._ I look over at the blonde lying next to me. He mutters something in his sleep. I poke his side and get up to go make tea.

America's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see Arthur walk out of the room. _I don't wanna go to school!_ I get up to go meet him in the kitchen. He makes tea while I make a cup of coffee.

*Break*

England's POV

_This school is huge!_ I look around the lobby of the dormitory. We, hand in hand, walk to the front desk and get our room numbers.

"What room are we in?" I hear Alfred ask, looking blankly at his ID.

"Room 103," I reply.

"What? Dude, it's 112," he said pointing to his ID card. I look at his and then at mine.

"We're in different rooms? Well, let's go find them," I said heading up the stairs. We walk up 4 flights of stairs before reaching our rooms. We go down the hallway that's marked 'Rooms 100-130'

America's POV

_I hope our rooms are close together. _I find my room and we both walk in. It's big and looks like a hotel room. There are two beds.

"Maybe you could just sleep in my room," I suggest looking at the second bed.

"Alfred, I handed you the rulebook of the school last week. It says you share a room with someone else," he looks at me with his emerald green eyes.

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid.

"Anyways, I better go find my room. I'll see you for dinner, since we don't have any classes today." He walks out of the room. I unpack my bags and notice he packed mostly uniforms for me. _We have to wear this ugly thing?_ I wonder as I pull on the pants, vest, and jacket. I take them off and put on my regular clothes.

England's POV

I walk down the hallway and take a left. The last door is my room. When I walk in it looks almost the same as Alfred's. I look at the bags already in the room and wonder who Alfred is staying with. I put my bags on the empty bed and hear the bathroom door open. I look up and do a double take.

"You must be who I'm sharing a room with. My name is Tuvalu. I'm a small country. You can call me Tav, nice to meet you," she reaches out her hand. I take it and shake.

"Hi my name is England, or Arthur. Whichever you prefer. Sorry, I was unaware that my roommate would be female," I said, hoping it wouldn't be awkward. She looked nice. She had short, black hair. She was pretty petite (probably around 5'2 height wise) and had little to no bust. She was wearing black skinny jeans with combat boots. Her shirt was purple and said something in a language I couldn't read.

She chuckled a little "Sorry if this is weird but I'm lesbian. You can change rooms if you still think it will be awkward." She said it so straight forward I was taken aback.

"N-no it's ok. I'm…gay s-so if you don't have problems neither does me," I've never said it out loud before so it was a little embarrassing.

"First time saying it? It's ok; it was embarrassing my first time too. Who is your partner?" she asked as she sat down on her bed.

"America, Alfred. I have a picture right here," I say as I pull out my wallet and show her a picture.

"Awww! Does he know you keep that there?" I feel the blush on my face.

"It's ok. I keep a picture of Seychelles in my pocket," she said as she showed me the picture. The girl was wearing a blue dress with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into pigtails by red bows. She was standing on the beach and looking up at the sun. She looked calm.

"She looks nice. Is she attending school here?" I asked wondering if I'll get to meet her. We got into a big conversation and I wondered how Alfred was doing.

America's POV

_I wonder when they're going to be here._ I look at the clock and realize it's almost time to go to dinner. Just then a girl with a blue dress and white sandals comes in. She has brown eyes and brown hair that's in pigtails. She comes in, puts down her stuff, and sprawls over her bed.

"Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find our room," she said as she looks over to me. She gets up and puts out her hand.

"My name is Seychelles. You can call me Michelle or Chelles," I shake her hand.

"Hi my name is America and I'M THE HERO!" I said even though she should already know.

"Cool. Let's go to dinner, I'm starving."

"Me too," I say. We walk out of the room and down the hallway. As we pass by the room marked 103 I stop talking to listen. I hear his laugh. It's like a soft melody to my ears. _I rarely hear him laugh_, I thought as I listened for someone else. Then I hear it. A _girl_ laugh.

"Hey Chelles," I say in a loud voice, "Let's be good friend ok?"

She smiles and giggles. "Ok but you have to promise one thing."

"What is it?" I ask.

"We don't become TOO good of friends," she said and winked.

_Damn it I'm blushing!_ I thought as I wondered if Arthur heard us.

"Make you blush! It's ok I already have a girlfriend," she said as we keep walking. We have a long conversation as we walk to the cafeteria.

**I know, everyone expected for Seychelles to be with Alfred. I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. If people like it I might keep going but it's not really good. Reviews make my 13 year old heart happy 3**


End file.
